The great powers
by ericandheath
Summary: Wakonome His pet Dragon his friend Water and her pet cat Lily, Go look for Elsa so they can Combine their powers and see what happens But what if Elsa doesn't like it or if she doesn't know they have powers or she thinks their not friends with Shadow her old friend what if Anna doesn't like the new People who stay with them and Elsa sends them away I do not own frozen
1. Chapter 1

Fire Spread around Warkonome and he Sighed as His pet Dragon Flame, Spreaded fire till Water put it out with her Water powers. "Water, we need Ice powers to Help with us just not Water and Fire."

Wakonome said Sighing and casting Fire slowly then making it disappear. Water made Water swirl

Around her then nodded and contreled the water with her hand carefully and easly. "Yes but who

will we know that has Ice powers that can help us." Flame, Wakonome's pet Dragon Snorted

Flames and looked at Water then looked back at Warkonme, and sat down. Suddenly

Darkness Covered over them. Shadow! Wakonme Shouted with glee, "Thank goodness your Here we need your help Where can we find Someone with Ice powers."

Shadow looked at Wokonome and Answered with his Dark Voice, Since he was the one with

Dark powers and it makes Since how he got his name Shadow and his Dark voice from. Well I

Somebody Who has Ice Powers lets just say I knew her since we were kids before the whole Thing

Happened With her Ice Powers. Shadow hesitated then continued on. Her name is Elsa she is

The Queen of Arendelle Treat her Nice and Kind Because she is the Queen remember that.

Water glared at Shadow then Went quiet and Then Wokonome Spoke. "Aren't you coming, too

Shadow we might need your Wisdom With us because your very Wise, Shadow." Flame nodded

Like he was a person but hes a Dragon and Flicked his long tail. "No I'm sorry Wokonome I must

Stay with Raise, Water Will guide you She's my Duaghter too So She's Smart good Luck On your

Way to Arenedelle Its a Long way and Tell Elsa That Your friends with me." Shadow raised his

Hand and Darkness appeared making him not seen and light appeared as He walked to Raise and

Waved goodbye. Wokonome sighed and Said "Come on Water, Oh and do you Want to Bring Lily

Your cat with You so Flame will have a friend in case Elsa doesn't have friends for flame to play with

While were Staying at Arendalle." Water looked at me then Looked at Flame who was playing in

Flames he made playfully then Nodded and Called Lily's name and she Stepped out of no where

Purring happily as she saw Flame, and played with him then Water said. "Come Wokonome, Lets

Get going Shadow let me Vist me Elsa Before so I Know the way so lets go." Wokonome nodded and

Flame and Lily stopped playing then went back to their owners and walked beside their owners.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa Woke up and opened her eyes to see Anna Shaking her and yelling. "GET UP ELSA! COME

ON!" I Sighed and got up seeing Frost over my bed but I made it Melt quickly and I looked at her

Moaning. "Ok sorry Anna gosh no need to yell your Going to wake up all of Annadelle. I sighed and

got up and put on my crown and got up and Anna got up and Walked out of the room. I walked

Out of the room and Sat down eating Breakfeast then I looked out the window then I looked at Anna

Who sat across from me. "is Krisoff off doing work with Sven again because its Winter again."

Anna finshed her breakfast and wiped her face then nodded and got up waiting for me to finesh my

breakfast and I just rolled my eyes and let out a laugh then Left my breakfast and raced after her.

We found Olaf Playing in the Snow and We laughed and Hugged him and shouted. Olaf! We were

Wondering where you went! We both Shouted at the same time and fall in the snow Giggling like little

Girls but I calmed down melting some of the snow and got up. Oh well I need To go do Queen stuff

Since I am the Queen. I just now remembered There was a Ball gown party I needed to Get ready

To but I know Anna likes to do Fun stuff and play and hates Doing stuff like cleaning so I Got up

and looked at Anna hugging her and Snow formed Under my feet but I ignored it and made it melt

Slowly then made it snow and Smiled at Anna. "You can play with Olaf till I come back And hopefully

Krisoff comes back While im gone Goodbye!" I Saw Anna let out a Grin and Waved to me as I

Walked off. I Knew when I finash with the party She'll throw a Snowball at me or make a Snow

Fort To get ready to throw a 100 Snow balls, at me I let out a laugh, as I entered my Castle, and

Started Setting up the Party Making it out of Ice, so it looks pretty Good.

I played with Olaf till Krisoff came back from his work, I kissed him. "welcome back honey I missed

You good thing you did because I decided to do Something Elsa will be Surprised with… I snickered

"lets Play a game called Trick Elsa and When she comes back throw a thousand Snowballs at her."

Krisoff Hesitated then Cranched his neck. "uh isn't that a bad idea? Elsa does have ice powers, so

It won't harm her since Snow Is Kinda ice and she has Snow powers she can create Snow flakes and

Make it snow so ya." Anna looked kinda Dissapointed but that look quickly faded away and She

Smiled and looked at me. "oh Krisoff I know that duh! I'm her sister! and wait ya wait no and

Ya and no I didn't know darn!" Anna let out a giggle. Krisoff Chuckled and Smiled. "You make me

Laugh Anna you know that right?" I nodded and Started making a Snowfort, Krisoff helped me

We were having trouble so I called for Olaf to Help us. The Snowman that me and Elsa made as

Kids was a little strong. "Man we need to make this big like really big to Shield us from Elsa Since

She Has ice powers and she can Beat us in a game that has to do with Snow or ice." He laughed

And I nodded Getting more Snow that was on the ground and putting it on the Snow wall that

Krisoff And Olaf made so far but they contuined doing it till it got bigger and bigger I grabbed a tree

Branch and put in on the top of the giant Snowfort but I ended up taking Olaf's hand by mistake.

"Hey give me my hand back!" Olaf snatched his hand back and put it back where it suppouse To go at

And let out a sigh then put a hat on he found on the ground and out it on his head then the Snow man

Smiled. "How do I look?" I giggled and then grabbed a different Tree Branch and put it on our

Fort and Smiled. "There that tops it now Elsa can't get us When she comes back." Krisoff petted

His pet Reindeer Sven, And sat next to him. Later when Elsa came back we Won it was so exiceted! 


	3. Shadow's friends?

Elsa woke up hearing a noise outside of her bedroom confused of what it is hoping its not Hens the evil prince who tried to kill my sister Anna and Told me my sister's, died and tricked her into being married to her when Anna her Sister Was Striked when I hit her with My ice powers I hit her in the heart this time on accident she feel her Heart froze and her hair turned white and she Froze saving me from Hinz trying to kill me with a sword I was heart broken I cryed and hugged her apparently a act of true love chould save her I hugged her crying and Sobbing Feeling bad for what I did then she came back alive not frozen this time I loved her then She punched Hinz sending him in Water later I send my guards since I was the queen to take him into prision.

I walked to the window quietly trying not to wake anybody in the castle up and opened the window and jumped out of it feeling the cool air of the night and the crickets chirping songs and all the animals in the night awake doing whatever they do during night. I looked around spotting a Dragon, a Humen another humen with a cat. The first humen was Starting a fire with his hands and The other a Girl, was making Water swirl around her in the forest That was Dark They were Sheltering in the forest probably looking for something. I wondered if I should go talk to them or see what they are doing at night in the forest but they chould harm me I probably shouldn't show them my powers to me. The dragon screathed its long wings and flicked its long tail I sighed wondering if I should go or not so I just got up forming Ice shoes to keep stuff off my feet that's on the ground and walked to them clearing my throat.

The one that was making the fire kept making it till it burst flames and Smoke filled the air Filling my lungs I coughed then held my White robe I wore that was soft silk I walked more closer to them.

the one left the fire and it burned then walked to me the Dragon following slowly after it.

"Hello im Wakonome Whats your name he grabbed my hand Gently Alarm filled my Blue eyes

But I stayed calm and replied Slowly. "my name is Elsa Queen of Arenedalle."

Wakeonome's eyes widened and he gasped and looked at me with his Dark amber eyes Burning into mine. I've been looking for you! I'm one of Shadow's friends he told me you knew him." My eyes widened as he said Shadow. Shadow was one of my friends as a kid I liked him till he disappeared sadness filled my eyes but it melted away and I sighed and shook the Sadness away and looked at Wakosome. "Oh come with me and who is the other person with you?" I asked Slightly nervious.

Wakonome patted his dragon's Scales softly then looked up at me and replied. "oh that's Water daughter of Shadow and that's her cat lily and I almost forgot This is my Pet dragon his name is Flame. Flame looked at me then sneezed up Sparks of fire and sat down. I smiled at Flame then nodded.

"Come I will take you to the castle and the guards will Give you a room you will stay in you don't have to Shelter in this Dark cold forest." I said Camly and not nervious anymore and he looked at me. Water looked at Wakonome and Said with her Soft voice. "Come on Wakonome its scary and Dark out here just say yes." Wakonome sighed and nodded. I let out a smile and held his hand then helped him up. Flame his pet dragon got up Flicking his long tail again and followed us. Water picked up Lily Carefully and picked her up and carried her and walked Behind flame.

We arrived at the Castle and the Guards Stopped us then Stared at us for a moment then let us through I sighed a sigh of relief and Brushed gently past them Wakonome's hand still in my hand as we walked and entered the castle. Water flashed a anger look at me as she saw my hand with me I let go of it as I opened the room I decided there going to stay at. It had a Soft Silky bed with Soft pillows and A warm blanket and Pictures of my mom and dad in it and Me and my sister it also had A golden Chindaller hanging from the roof and a window and Grey curtions and a Closet that Shoes go.

I looked at Wakonome and Sighed then said. "you Two will stay here or live here The maid will clean the room too and Feed you and treat you like guests now you to get rest. I walked out of the room all I seeing is Water flashing a evil and mean look as I closed the Door with a golden knob and the rest of the door blue.

I walked to my room oponing the silver door and closed the door when I entered and took my silver ice shoes and put them in the golden closet and went in my bed putting the Silver Warm blanket over me And before I drifted off into Slumber I thought one thing. Why is Water anger with me what secerts are these quests Shadow knows are hiding do they have powers like me? I will never know hopefully I find out soon… 


	4. Elsa's trouble

Flame Breathed fire burning some of the carpet on accident as He slept leaving Sparks around him but he didn't care his pet dragon's flank rose then fall as he slept. Wakonome sighed and looked at Water who was sleeping on the other bed comfy. he blinked and put the blanket over him then sleep over came him. Water Grabbed a brush out of her Backpack she brought with her and Brushed her Brown hair then grabbed a hair tie and put it in a pony tail by her self Then turned on the lamp and pulled some stuff out of her backpack. Wakonome Slept Peacefully still.

Elsa woke up the next morning getting up and she walked to her sister's room seeing if she's awake yet feeling a little weird that she's doing this when Anna her sister usually does it. Anna was Asleep still and her Window was left Opon and The Wind blowed letting a Cold breeze Into the air but it didn't bother me at all. I Sighed confused why the Window was opon and Why Anna isn't awake. I walked to her bed Shaking her gently trying to wake her up but nothing happened and I blinked. "Why isn't she awake Wait do I hear Wolves?" _that can't be wolves I'm hearing they only come out at night at least that's what Anna Told me and Anna doesn't lie she's my sister and I love her with all my heart. _ I thought in my head. "I guess I will go see if its wolves so if it I can Protect my sister Anna from them so she doesn't get hurt." I sneaked out of the Window and disappeared only to see Flame Roaring in horror at something in the distance I can't see it since it was far away and I whould have to walk to Flame to see whatever flame was terrified of. I sighed once more and walked over to Flame then heard him let out a soft, Scared, Loud Whimper I walked Straight and Stopped in my tracks and gasped staring in horror Not even moving I was so terrified I Fell to the ground.

Wakonome Got up then gasped as he saw Flames all over his Bed then he Waved his hand and the fire started to fade then it disappeared. Water Woke up a while later then she looked at Wakonome. "Where is Elsa I need to ask her something have you seen her?" Water asked yawning a little. Wakonome Shook his head Sadly a look of love in his eyes. Water's blue eyes glowed with Evil, anger, and Jeloshness. "Water's Blue eyes Burned into his letting out a mean Voice. "Oh so you like her, huh? Go look for her then by yourself! I can just stay here with Lily she'll treat me better then you!" Water Snapped and Walked to her bed petting lily ignoring Wokonome's Surprised Hurt face but he soon shook it away. "Okay bye Water then see you later Then Bye." He walked out of the room Water stared Furious as he left. Wakonome decided to look for Elsa, In her room because that's where he saw her last so he Walked to the door, Peaking his head trough then Oponing it then Walking in Elsa's room. He saw Ice, everywhere and Snow flakes on her bed then Ice Left on the roof. _Nope Shadow was telling the truth she does have ice powers no wonder people call her the "Ice Queen" I will tell her about my powers and my feelings for her soon enough. _ I sighed seeing her now where at all and I walked out of her room and decided to look for her some more.


	5. Elsa the wolf

Elsa Layed on ground blood on her dress and On the ground and Flame was gone but blood was left where Flame was last Standing at. I wailed and got up weekly then shaking blood of my Dress and looked around wondering where I am, and why im short and I Shrank and I Was a Wolf not a humen anymore. I Held in my Scream as I relized I was in a forest with a A Speciel face. Arrinia ? I asked As I relized the grey and black face. Arrinia titled her head then picked something up in its teeth then Carefully rubbed the blood of me with cloth Saying something in wolf langugue I quess to tell me to relex and calm down so I layed down.

Elsa woke up to see She was still a wolf then smiled that she was White and whould blend in with Snow easily and she thought she looked pretty looking but then She flicked her tail feeling Dizzy then looked around for Arrinia With my blue eyes. But then I saw a different wolf it was black all black and I stared at The black wolf in confusion. _maybe I should talk in there langugue so they can understand me hopefully this works. _Who are you? I titled my head to one side clearly Confused. I'm Fang part of the pack. Fang looked at me. and who are you? Oh I'm Elsa. Elsa what a beautiful name.

Arrinia stepped in Elsa bad news. um your have to stay here from your injurious and I'm sorry but Anna is sick she's in bed.

Elsa froze growling tears forming. "How did you know that!" Fang replied Wrapping new Warm cloth over my wounds and pressed it to my wounds, Carefully making me, Moan a little. "Elsa, She'll never lie trust me she sent Bone and Strike, to check on her, at night that's why the windows were opened.

Fang took the cloth off then rubbed his paw on my wound on my chest making me, Wail. Blood fell on the ground, and Trickled down more. Fang sighed and looked at me. "You'll might have to stay here forever or a couple of days for you to get better I'm sorry Elsa. I Whimpered in pain and laid my head down which was Covered in blood. you get rest, while me and Arrinia talk about… stuff….

I sighed laying my head down sadly on some Stuff that was Comfy a little then I shifted getting comfy then fell asleep hearing the voices off Arrinia and Fang talking Outside where I'm resting before I fell asleep.

I woke up coughing wondering where Elsa is but since she isn't here and I'm sick I was upset so I coughed badly then went back asleep.


	6. Anna's sick

-Wakonome cried but Water came putting her Soft hand on my back. "its okay Elsa's gone But im still here." her eyes Burned into mine,again. I gasped but went quiet and nodded more tears falling and she rubbed her Hand on my back Softly.

My eyes Turned Orange in anger and Flames Appeared Trapping us and I yelled as louder as I ever yelled before. "YOUR NO HELP WATER YOU'VE NEVER BEEN A HELP EVER IN MY LIFE I LOST FLAME THEN ELSA THE ONE I SECERTLY LIKED AND YOU COME TO ME NOW NEVER!"

Water eyes glowed, Dark blue and Water surrounded the fire, And she twirled her hand, and the water poured onto the Fire, making It fade, then disappear. Wakonome Shoved Water away tears in his Amber eyes and he ran off leaving a trail of Fire behind him as he ran out of the room then out of the castle and into the forest. Water stared in horror then let out a anger Grunt and She raced after him.

Anna coughed and Shifted as she Slept she was Pale and she was Stuck in bed because Gerda said to stay in bed because she didn't want anyone else getting sick from her. She got up but Winched as her Throat Hurt so She Sat back down letting out another bad Cough. "I-I want Elsa she helps m-me when I-I'm sick… Please Lord please tell me she's safe. I rested my head down.

Gerda suddenly walked in holding a Tray With Plates and Food on it she walked over to me. "Hi Dear, How are you feeling I know you've not visited by me that much but I'll thought I'll give you some food to eat you haven't eaten for days now sit up." I coughed then Sat up Shivering because I was cold like really cold. Gerda Put the Tray of Food on my blanket putting something under it to make sure it won't fall off. I coughed again and sighed and had a coughing fit then finally got to speak but as I spoke my voice was Weird. "d-do you know where Elsa is?" Gurda's look of happiness soon faded and she frowned. "no im sorry she hasn't been seen around the castle since yesterday."

I coughed and moaned then pushed the Food Away and layed down coughing . Gurda sighed and picked up the tray of food and walked out of the room leaving me alone. I coughed Shivering violently and Coughing. I chould not Fall asleep because it was so Painful I Coughed again and wailed as my throat hurt painful and I layed my head down again and Winched as my cough was painful and I finally fell asleep and let Sleep over come me and I coughed one last time.

Elsa woke up and Shook her White fur Since she was now a wolf she got up looking around and padded to Arrinia her looked at me. "Whould you like to join the pack?" Elsa Froze and Stared at Arrinia in horror her eyes wide.


End file.
